Your Characters My Story!
by rainysunshine01
Summary: A story where you make the Characters! Leave a review of the description of your Character and I will add them in! The Kane's and your OC's go live at with the gods and goddess's at the palace of the gods! Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I have seen a lot of stories were you (My fantastic readers!) Get to make up there own characters! I thought I would give it a try! Okay so I will put the profile questions down below and You guys just use the review option to tell me about them! Also feel free to give me suggestions and just nice reviews! I am going to have the Kane's and your OC'S go live with the Gods and Goddess's! At the Palace of the Gods! Isn't that everyone's Dream? Enjoy and Review Review Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. Lot's of other people have done these types of stories! It's not plagiarism! But defiantly Go check out there stories to!**

 **#1. Name: First and last**

 **#2. What they look like: Clothes, hair, facial features etc.**

 **#3. Family: Mom and Dad, Siblings...If the siblings came to Brooklyn with them...**

 **#4. Personality: Mood, Attitude etc.**

 **#5. Usual clothes: Just casual clothes they wear around**

 **#6. Fancy clothes: Dress or Suit what it looks like**

 **#7. Gender: Male or Female**

 **#8. Home: Where they came from**

 **#9. Favorite color: No fancy named colors like...Robin egg blue or Papaya whip just say blue or beige for Pete's sake!**

 **#10. Love interest: Boyfriend or Girlfriend or crush**

 **#11. Friends: Maybe they are friends with the main characters or you make up your own friends or you make them be friends with other people who commented OC's**

 **#12. Misc: anything else that seems important**


	2. Chapter 2 Crystal comes to teach

**Hey my Fabulous readers! Thank you for all you do! I Have received some great new Oc's! Yay! So now I can continue to write this story!**

Before I start this Chapter, I forgot to mention that the love interest cannot however be a god or goddess, its not that I don't approve its just that it would ruin this idea I had for later in the story, so sorry, you can either change it or I am more than willing to pick an love interest for you guys! So sorry for the inconvenience and I will start the story now!

 **Crystal's POV**

 _Ding Dong...knock knock...ding dong pound pound knock knock_ "Okay Okay I'm coming!" I shouted standing up from my living room couch, I finished chewing my popcorn and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I rushed for the door stopping for a second to adjust my messy bun and re-tuck my large t-shirt and check my teeth in the mud room mirror. _Knock knock knock_ I swung the door exasperated squinting from the burning sun outside

"Okay I'm here, geez what do you need?" I asked then my mouth fell open at the sight before me

"L-L-L-Lady N-N-Nephth-hys w-w-what are y-you doing at m-my house?" I stuttered bowing awkwardly,I had never had a goddess at my house before

She cocked her elegantly peaceful face to the side slightly "May I come in?" She said, I thought I heard the slightest bit of urgency in her voice.

"Oh! Yes of course come on in my lady" I said opening the door more revealing my messy house, she stepped inside and looked around before twirling around to look at me she smiled gently and took in my outfit. I blushed, I looked practically homeless in my messy bun, large grey t-shirt that said "Mondays? More like No" And my exercise pants (Although I haven't worked out in months) And my mismatching socks.

"So, is there a problem?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence

"Well, sort of..." She trailed off

"Is there trouble rising?" I asked visualizing my wand in the duat just to make sure I still had it stored there and not lost in my many piles of junk around the house

"No, actually quite the opposite" She said smiling "Magicians are appearing at the Brooklyn house, dozens of them Carter and Sadie don't know how to take care of them all." She concluded looking at me hopefully

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked confused

"Well I was wondering if maybe you could go and help train them?" The water goddess asked looking at me very hopefully

"Oh no no no no no...You know that I left the Brooklyn manor because I couldn't stand the way they ran it, the way they teach, the rules aren't good for a girl like me!" I said "You specifically told me it was best for me to leave!" I said looking at her like she was absolutely completely crazy

"I know I know but come on Crystal, It's better now and they need you! I think even Set himself would agree" Nephthys said

"Well..." She had me stuck on that one, I was following the path of Set and nobody knows Set better than his wife

"Absolutely not" I decided "It's way to dangerous last time I was there I nearly killed somebody!" I said, Nephthys grimaced at the memory

"Come on please they really need you!" She pleaded

"I-I I just can't Nephthys you have to understand!" I said feeling bad for letting her down

"Crystal your the best there is! You have Sets power and Thoth's intelligence, not to mention Hathors beauty" She complimented

"I- Its just- I don't know- We can't- It could cause- ugh fine i'll do it" I gave in

"Yay! I knew you would do the right thing and-"

"Hold up, on a few conditions" She gave me an odd look

"I go by _my_ rules-"

"Done" She said

"And I get my own room and Nobody I mean Nobody gets to use magic on me without my permission"

"Done and Done" She smiled kindly putting her hand on my shoulder "I knew you would do the right the thing" She said

"yeah that's my weakness" I said in disbelief that I agreed to this

"Okay they will need immediately so hurry!" She said excitedly then suddenly realizing something

'Oh goodness i have to be going Set's going to wonder where I went, got to go! See you later!" She gave me a quick hug then disappeared

I sighed then decided I would go first thing in the morning.

* * *

It was several hours after Nephthys left and I decided to get ready for bed. I walked into my messy bathroom and looked in the mirror, I made a face at the way I looked. I closed my deep blue eyes for a moment and opened them. I took out my crazy bun and let my dark brown hair fall to its real length. My hair was way to long, it was about to my ribs i never really had time to get my hair cut. I walked back to my bed and changed into my fuzzy pajamas and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. I had the oddest dream kids from ages 11-18 where arriving to a large house, I couldn't tell you what it looked like it was really blurry but I remember the kids, some had red eyes like sets, others had bright green like Nephthys's or even blue like mine, they were dressed casually some looked meaner than other one looked much to smart for his age and another looked frightened. I didn't understand what was happening. They started fighting. They pulled out swords, wands,staffs one pulled out a khopesh. It was brutal they would't stop they were fighting like monsters! They were stabbing eachother violently, I couldn't handle all the blood all the screams all the cries. I awoke with a start and a sick feeling in my stomach. Sunlight was peaking through my window and the clock read 6:30, time to get ready and leave for Brooklyn house to meet the new initiates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Richard Johnson**

 **Age: 15 Sex: Male**

"Hey Carter, Lakers suck!" I yelled at my trainer with a smile, my blue eyes full of entertainment as I watched Carter get his butt whooped by khufu

"Shut up Richard" He called back from the basketball court as he missed the hoop by a mile

"You know i'm right" I said with a smirk as I summoned an lemonade from my stash in the duat, taking a sip and slinking farther down in my beach chair enjoying the nice afternoon off from training. A slight breeze blew through my black hair

"Hey Rich" Layla said as she took the seat next to me on the deck

"Hey, you enjoying your break?" I asked

"yup, Its pretty nice. I'd ask you the same question but I think I have my answer" She said calmly, obviously picking up on my relaxing vibes

"Haha yeah, you seen Walt anywhere?" I asked, realizing I Haven't seen him in awhile

"yeah actually, I think he's in the library, something about planning their next mission or whatever." She said

"Hmm" I said finishing off my lemonade "I think I'll drop in and say hi"

"Okay, just don't expect a quick visit, you know how he gets talkative when discussing a mission" She said straightening her music note shirt.

"Yeah, seems as though he's been planning a lot of missions these days" I said throwing away my cup

"yeah, your right" She said

"I always am" I said with a smile, she rolled her eyes as I went back inside and headed for the library.

"Hey bro wassup?" I asked walking into the huge library

"Hey Texas" He said, I smiled at the sound of my nickname. He looked toned as ever in his tank top and shorts (seriously whats his workout routine? I might borrow it sometime)

"A little birdie told me you were planning a mission" I recalled

"Yes actually, we need more initiates to come along actually" He said looking up from a blue prints of some old warehouse or factory or something

"Hey I'm game" I said ready for some action

"Perfect, I'll need three or four more of you guys, I'll rally em up tomorrow and we'll head out in two days" He announced

"sounds good to me man" I said

"I can always count on you to be a team player" He said returning his gaze to the print

"You gonna tell me what we are going for?" I asked. He looked a little uncomfortable at that question, for reasons I don't understand. He met my eyes again

"let's just say its a surprise" He said carefully choosing his words.

"Alright?" I said questioningly, I don't wanna push him for answers, but still its a bit weird that he's not telling why we're going on this mission

"Yeah..." Walt trailed off awkwardly fidgeting with his amulets.

 _Somethings up_

"I'll go prepare I guess" I said slipping out of the library anxious to get away from the sudden awkwardness, that's odd usually he loves to go into detail about every little thing when it comes to mission. ( I'd say he loves them more than Sadie)

 _Well that was awkward_

Guess I'll head out to my room to pack for the _secret_ mission


End file.
